1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor unit of an air conditioner, more specifically, to an outdoor unit of an air conditioner in which a blower chamber is disposed above a machine chamber having a heat exchanger and a compressor.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of an air conditioner, there is a multi-type air conditioner in which a plurality of indoor units are connected to one outdoor unit. For example, as described in Japanese Patent No. 3710874, the outdoor unit of the air conditioner includes a horizontally elongated rectangular parallelepiped housing, and the interior of the housing is partitioned into a machine chamber having a heat exchanger and a compressor, and a blower chamber having a blower. The machine chamber is disposed in the lower portion of the housing, the blower chamber is disposed in the upper portion of the machine chamber, and the air blowing port of the blower is disposed on the top surface of the housing.
When viewed a lateral direction of the housing from front, a left half space of the machine chamber is defined as a left machine chamber, a right half space of the machine chamber is defined as a right machine chamber, the left half space of the blower chamber is defined as a left blower chamber, and the left half space of the blower chamber is defined as a right blower chamber, a first heat exchanger is disposed in the left machine chamber, a second heat exchanger is disposed in the right machine chamber, a first blower is disposed in the left blower chamber, and a second blower is disposed in the right blower chamber.
In Japanese Patent No. 3710874, both the first and the second heat exchangers are formed in a U-shape, open ends thereof are disposed so as to face each other, and the compressor is disposed so as to be surrounded by the heat exchanger.
Rear end sides of the first and the second heat exchanger (rear surface side in FIG. 2 in Japanese Patent No. 3710874) are disposed to a position close to each other, and front end sides (front surface side in FIG. 1 in Japanese Patent No. 3710874) are disposed with a predetermined interval so as to leave a front opening portion for maintenance.
According to this configuration, since the capacity of the heat exchanger can be enlarged as large as possible except for the front opening portion for maintenance, it is considered that heat exchange efficiency is further enhanced. However, in a case of arranging so as to surround the heat exchanger centering on the blower, the wind does not pass evenly through the heat exchanger, is respectively dispersed in a rear portion, a side portion, and a front portion, and variations occur. Therefore, a portion of the wind is wasted without being able to sufficiently exhibit possible performance of the blower. As a result, there is a possibility that heat exchange efficiency decreases.